I Can't Sleep
by courtara
Summary: Elsa has a problem. A big problem. A really HUGE problem. A GIGANTIC problem...there's a leak in her ceiling.


_(A/N: Takes place after movie)_

Elsa stared accusingly at the ceiling from her place on the bed. Water droplets slowly pelted her face in a pattern. One...two...drop. Elsa groaned and sat up. Of all the things to happen at three in the morning during a thunderstorm.

Elsa's ceiling had a leak in it.

She tried freezing it of course. But it only froze one droplet at a time. So they would fall on her anyways. And they did...and it hurt.

Elsa also tried to freeze the crack up. But it's the middle of summer and it melted. Her ice rarely melts, but it was over a hundred degrees in the palace. So more water drops. Splendid.

This was one of the few times her powers couldn't fix a common household problem. Better yet, a common 'castle' problem. Elsa filled up the ice cube tray when Anna demanded lemonade at seven in the morning for pete's sake.

Elsa groaned again as she climbed out of bed. Standing straight up, she raised her hand to freeze it once more but flinched when her door flew open.

There were two things wrong with this. One, Elsa's door was always locked whenever she was sleeping. And two, Anna was standing in the doorway and knew to knock before she entered her room.

Elsa lowered her hand. She stared cautiously at the frazzled looking Anna.

"Anna?" She asked. "What are you doing? Are you okay?

Anna's eyes bugged at the question. "Am I okay?! NO! I'm awful! How are you okay?! Do you not hear the horrendous thunderstorm outside that's been keeping me up for hours?! I can't take it! How can-"

A water droplet hit Elsa's bed with a surprisingly loud noise. Anna blinked and looked up.

"Elsa," she started, "there's a leak in your ceiling."

Elsa sighed and looked up as well. "Yes I'm highly aware of it."

Anna scrunched her nose. "Why don't you just freeze it?"

"It melts."

"Oh." Anna rubbed at her eyes but screamed when a loud crack of thunder sounded across the sky.

"Shhh!" Elsa hissed. "You'll wake up the whole castle." She put a hand on her hip and stared at Anna, studying her frumpy form. Then she smirked.

"So the great and fearless Anna is scared of thunderstorms huh?"

"WHAT?" Anna screeched. Elsa shushed her again, and Anna whispered fiercely, "What?! No! I mean...uh..I uh...yeah." She lowered her head in defeat and raised her arms up in a 'take me as your prisoner' type of way.

Elsa giggled and patted Anna's hand. "No worries. But since your up and I take it you won't be sleeping for a while, you can help me fix this leak."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Elsa scratched her neck. "Somehow."

.:.:.:.

"Well that was a bust."

Elsa let out a huge huff in agreement as she flopped down on her bedroom floor. A variety of things lay scattered around her room from paper to flowers to pears to frosting. The girls didn't exactly have a latter or anything so they threw the items up and hoped they would stick. No luck. And no one in the castle would get up at this hour to fix a tiny leak in her ceiling.

Anna hummed and looked at Elsa. "Do you just want to sleep in my room?"

Elsa nodded. "Sounds good."

.:.:.:.

"Hey Elsa?"

Elsa rolled over in her sister's bed to look at her. "Yes?"

"Was the leak directly over your head?"

Elsa squinted her eyes. "Well no, it was at the foot of my bed."

Anna turned her towards Elsa's. "Then how was it hitting your face?"

Elsa shrugged. "I never said the storm wasn't bothering me. I needed a comfortable position."

Anna smiled and looked up at her own ceiling. The smile was quickly wiped off her face as realization dawned on her.

"Elsa...we could've just put a bucket underneath so it wouldn't get anything wet, you know...until morning." Anna turned her head again towards her sister to see Elsa staring at her.

Anna gave a shaky smile. "Elsa?"

"Goodnight Anna."

Anna's eyes widened. "But-"

"GooooodNIGHT Anna!" Elsa sighed and turned away from her.

"Okay, okay goodnight." Anna snuggled into the blankets more. She smiled again, forgetting the thunderstorm for a moment, happy that her sister was with her. They spent a good hour together trying to fix up a teeny weeny leak in her ceiling. That was probably the most fun she's ever had during a thunderstorm. And it was Elsa's idea. Which was the best part of it.

Anna's content smile grew. As sleep finally started to take over her, she felt a small weight fall next to her. Both Anna and Elsa simultaneously turned to look at the little water spot lying between the two of them.

Anna pressed her lips together and looked up at Elsa's stone face.

"Elsa-"

"Forget the bucket, I'm sleeping in the bathroom."

.:.:.:.

_A/N: I'm not sure if that's the case with Elsa's powers in the summer, but I made it work for this story. This came to me as I was trying to sleep (coincidence?) and I just HAD to write it :) I really hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if Elsa seemed a little out of character. But I thought the idea was pretty cute and VOILA! _

_Be sure to review and tell me what you think!_

_-Call me Courtney_


End file.
